Queen Beryl (manga)
Summary Beryl was a simple human sorceress in her past life, having feelings for her homeland's prince Endymion which were not returned. This led to Beryl selling her soul to Queen Metalia for power, rallying the people of the Earth to attack the Moon Kingdom. But after her daughter's suicide when Beryl killed Endymion, Queen Serenity bound the invasion away. But Beryl reincarnated and accidentally found the ruins of the Earth Kingdom, D-Point, releasing Metallia from her prison. This resulted in Beryl regaining her memories and becoming Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom as she sought the Moon Kingdom's Legendary Silver Crystal for her own ends. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Beryl, Queen Beryl Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Sorceress, Commander of the Dark Kingdom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Brainwashing, Corruption, Clairvoyance, Hair Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ (Superior to most of the awoken senshi, was able to fight the entire First Arc Sailor Senshi Team at onceVol 3, Act 12 - Enemy, Queen Metaria) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Blitzed First Arc Sailor MoonVol 3, Act 12 - Enemy, Queen Metaria) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Was able to strangle Sailor Moon) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ (Superior to most of the awoken senshi, unaffected by the energy level of Princess SerenityVol 2, Act 9 Serenity - Princess -'', the Sailor Senshi needed to use the Holy Sword to kill her) 'Stamina:' Likely high (Should be Superior to Kunzite) 'Range:' Unknown. Inter-Dimensional with Teleportation 'Standard Equipment:' Staff, Crystal Ball 'Intelligence:' Expert Manipulator, Knowledgeable about magic '''Weaknesses:' VainVol 2, Act 7 Mamoru Chiba - Tuxedo Mask -'', shanking 'Feats:' Toggle '''Physicals' * In the Silver Millennium, Beryl was actually the one who slew Prince Endymion at Metalia's urging. * Beryl explicitly says she's stronger then S-Tier Post-Serenity Sailor Moon.Vol 2, Act 11 - Reunion, Endymion However, Beryl is vain and great caution is advised before using this. * Was able to fight the entire First Arc Sailor Senshi Team at once. * Metalia, an energy-senser was surprised Sailor Moon and the Others could Kill Beryl, wondering if they got stronger.Vol 3, Act 12 - Enemy, Queen Metaria This may support the previous statement. * Princess Serenity was releasing Stellar Levels of Energy that Kunzite couldn't handle. Beryl teleports in to save him and is unaffected by the level of energy. * Fast enough to blitz First Arc Sailor Moon. Even Civilian Form Sailor Senshi have FTL Feats.Codename: Sailor V, Vol.1 - The Birth of Sailor V! Special Abilities * Can see distant events in her Crystal Ball. * Teleportation * Bound the Kings of Heaven to her whim. * Can Control the Bodies and Minds of Others. Since she basically gave the Heavenly Kings their powers, she may be able to do the same. Respect Thread for the 4 Heavenly Kings. * Can Bind someone through the cycle of regeneration so that no matter how many times they are reborn or regenerate they will be slaves to her will.Vol 2, Act 10 Moon * Led a successful invasion of the Moon and nearly led a successful invasion of the Earth. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Beryl's Curse: Queen Beryl can cast a very cruel spellbinding people to her whim across the cycles of reincarnation, so even when they die and are reborn they will remain bound to her will. Using this spell she can also change the bodies and powers of the affected beings to serve her better. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Hair Users Category:Humans Category:Staff Users Category:Villains Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Leaders Category:Queens Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 7